You're an Idiot, But I'll Help You
by Narusakufan101
Summary: What if Puck told Rachel about the baby's true parentage instead of Mercedes? How would everything go then? Read and find out. [Fuinn, Finchel, St. Berry, Eventual Puckleberry because that's the main ship here]
1. It's Mine

**I'll be updating my other story soon, I had this idea and I just had to write it. So here it goes, pretty much canon up until mash-up except Puck never told Mercedes. **

**I don't own Glee, if I did Puckleberry would be shacked up in NYC right now.**

* * *

Puck sat, leaning against the bleachers while he watched the football team practice. Finn had been the only one not to quit. "What a chump." Puck thought to himself, he wasn't really Finn's biggest fan lately. He heard a noise behind him but he didn't move, he could tell who it was. "Do you miss it?" Rachel asked while she approached him. "Hell no." He responded, he didn't really care about football at this point. "Well I hope you didn't quit for me.." Of course that's why he quit, why the hell else would he quit? "Why?" He raised an eyebrow and turned his head a little. She started talking about how she didn't think they were going to work out. "It's fine..I was gonna break up with you anyway.." He tried to pretend he didn't care but she saw right through him. "No you weren't." She was right, he wasn't. "Yes I was. You wouldn't even let me touch your boobs." Truth was making out with her was even better than touching her boobs. He sighed. "It's Finn isn't it? I see how you look at him. Why does he always get everything Dammit!?"

He stood and looked at her with anger in his eyes, anger directed at Finn. When he saw her frown he sighed and calmed down. She stood up and approached him slowly, gently she touched his arm. "Noah, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to hurt you." He shrugged her arm off and leaned against the railing. "It's not that..I'm fine it's no big deal. I'm used to Finn being better than me. That's the way it's always been..." Rachel sat in front of him. "It's Quinn isn't it? I see you looking at her when I'm looking at Finn...do you like her?"

Puck sighed audibly and rolled his eyes, what he was about to do was incredibly stupid. "Look Rachel I don't like Quinn. Not like that, not ever but if I tell you something can I trust you to keep it a secret?" Rachel was curious but she had to think for a minute. "Yes, yes Noah you can trust me I promise." He nodded and grabbed her hand, he gently lifted her to her feet. "Follow me." He led her to his truck in the parking lot, nobody would hear them there. He looked down at his hands for a minute trying to figure out how to say it. "Noah is everything okay?" He looked up at her and she was staring at him with this worried expression. "The baby, Quinn's baby...Finn isn't the father...I am." A million thoughts came to Rachel's mind, but she did something he wasn't expecting.

She slapped his shoulder and swore, Rachel Berry actually swore. "What the hell Noah? I thought Finn was your best friend why would you sleep with...her?" She scrunched up her face like she was disgusted he slept with Quinn Fabray. He had to admit he was slightly amused by her reaction. "Look Rach, chill. I'll explain everything just don't hit me again." She huffed and folded her arms, but she agreed not to hit him. "Ok so, Santana had just broken up with me and in the process she made me feel really bad about myself. To top it all off I had to watch Finn and Quinn be all lovey and gross all week after that. So I was at this party getting drunk when Quinn approached me, she said something about feeling fat and then she kissed me. Next thing I know, I'm naked and hung over and she's yelling at me telling me not to tell Finn. If she wasn't pregnant I never would've told anyone, she's not my kind of girl." Rachel shook her head and looked at him. "You have to tell Finn."

Puck groaned. "You think I don't know that? The problem is she won't let me help her, she thinks I'm a Lima loser. I don't want her or anything but I love that baby I want that baby to know it's real father." Rachel frowned and nodded while she listened to him. "Ok then I'll help you." He looked at her in shock. "Wait seriously? Well I guess if he and Quinn broke up you'd get him." Rachel laughed to herself. "Yes that's true, but I'm not doing this to get Finn. I'm doing this to help you, if I just so happen to end up with Finn in the end so be it." Puck playfully rolled his eyes and nudged her a little. "Thanks Berry." She smiled and nudged him back. "Anytime Puckerman."

* * *

**That was a good start Right? :) Hopefully I caught all the typos, please review okay? :D**


	2. I Got Your Back, You Got Mine

Because Mr. Schue was making them use wheelchairs all week Puck decided to use it to his advantage. He bought some cheap weed off of Sandy and he was going to use it in the cupcake batter until Rachel caught him. "Are you serious right now Noah? Pot? I thought you wanted Quinn to let you be in your baby's life." She took the batter from him and tossed it in the trash, then she dragged him out if the room. "Come on, we'll bake some real cupcakes at my place." Puck groaned but he let her drag him there, they made a ton of cupcakes. "Whoa Berry, this shit is on point." He licked the frosting off of his fingers and smirked when she chastised him for his language. He playfully tossed a bit of flour in her face. "Oops." She gasped and he tried not to laugh. "Noah!" She pouted at him until something on the counter caught her eye. "I don't like that look you're giving me Berry.." She smirked and picked up an egg, he backed up slowly but before he could run she cracked it on his head. "Oh it is so on now."

An hour later he was cleaning up Rachel's kitchen while she took a shower, she wanted to help but he insisted. "Are you sure you want to walk home covered in that stuff Noah? My dad's might have something you could put on." He shook his head. "Nah I'm good Berry, thanks for the help with the cupcakes and all. I'll help you bring them to school in the morning ok?" He told her goodbye and went home to clean up.

They made a ton off all the sweets he and Rachel made yesterday, he knew the money was supposed to be for a bus. But after hearing Finn and Quinn arguing over money he figured he should give it to them. Once again Rachel caught him, she convinced him to put it back. "If you really want to help Noah get a job, I just got Finn one maybe I could get you one too. Something other than cleaning pools and illegally sleeping with older women." Puck held up his hands in defense. "Hey I'd never turn em in." Rachel rolled her eyes and walked with him to his truck.

Over the next two weeks it was like Puck and Rachel became best friends. He sat next to her in glee while Mr. Schue was explaining ballads. Rachel was excited about the assignment, Puck could care less about it. Mr. Schue made them pick names out of a hat, he got Mercedes. Definitely not his first choice, he was slightly amused by the annoyed look on Rachel's face when Finn pulled out Kurt's name instead of hers. By the end Rachel had to sing with Mr. Schue which was incredibly weird to watch. She started acting weird around Mr. Schue, the way she usually acted around Finn. Puck decided he needed to step in before she dud something stupid like show up at his house. "Berry can we talk for a minute?" He asked when the caught up to her in the hallway. "Look I'm your friend and I don't wanna see you get hurt, you need to back off Mr. Schue like seriously." She gave him an offended look and pretended like she didn't know what he meant. "Whatever do you mean Noah?" Puck rolled his eyes and sighed. "Rachel I'm not stupid, look you don't need Mr. Schue he's lame and old. One day you're gonna find the right guy. A guy that treats you right, maybe that guy is Finn maybe he's someone else who knows. But I promise you it's gonna happen." She had started to cry and he freaked out. "No Rach don't cry I'm sorry I-" she cut him off with a hug. "Thanks Noah."

"So Finn got Quinn kicked out of her house." Puck told Rachel when he walked up to her the next morning. "What? how?" She was shocked and confused that Finn would do that. "He said Kurt convinced him to sing some sort of baby song in front of her parents, long story short they pretty much disowned her." Rachel frowned and grabbed his hand. "Come on we need to talk to the others, maybe we could put a song together for them. Did you give Quinn the money for the bills?" He nodded while following her. "Yeah, I think she's actually considering letting me be there for the baby." Rachel smiled up at him. "See? I was right, now there's just the problem of Finn..." Puck sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know, I'll tell him soon I promise."

Quinn asked Puck to help her babysit much to his surprise, He couldn't wait to tell Rachel when he saw her. When she walked into school however and he laid eyes on her, he couldn't really form a coherent sentence. Sure he thought she was hot before but he's never seen her show this much skin. It was a good thing he had practice controlling his boner, she walked right past him and headed straight for Finn. "Lucky bastard..." He mumbled before heading for the bathroom.

The babysitting thing went well and he felt like things were going alright for once, until Quinn got in his face. "Let me see your phone." She demanded and he raised an eyebrow. "My phone?" She snatched it out of his hand and looked through the messages. "So Santana was telling the truth.." Puck had no idea what the hell she was talking about, he was going to say something until she slapped him and walked away. He quickly looked at his phone and saw a bunch of sexts from Santana. "Dammit.." Rachel approached him a few minutes later. "You okay Noah?" He sighed and turned to face her. "Quinn was all set to let me be in the kids life but Santana had to go and ruin it, she sent me a bunch of sexts last night. If Quinn would've looked harder she would've seen that I never replied to any of them." Rachel rolled her eyes at the mention of Santana's name. "What a bitch.." Puck was amused by her choice of words. "Whoa language Berry, not that it wasn't totally hot or anything." He smirked and she smacked his chest playfully. "Sorry, I'm just upset. Kurt gave me bad advice and Finn called me a sad clown hooker..., I mean he was nice after that but it still hurt." Puck frowned and led her to the cafeteria. "Come on, I'll buy you a salad and maybe later I'll look the other way when the hockey team tosses Kurt in the dumpster." Rachel giggled and smacked him again.

Yearbook photos were coming up and the glee clubbers desperately wanted out. Will wouldn't stand for it of course much to their dismay. He managed to get room for two students, Rachel volunteered of course. Nobody would agree to take the picture with her, but she convinced Finn to do it. She was so excited, Finn was actually going to take a picture with her. She loved how selfless he was.

She waited for him to show up but he was taking a really long time. Puck had just finished taking the football photo with the other guys when he saw Finn leaving. He figured he was going to take the picture with Rachel, until he saw him go the opposite direction. "Bastard..." He sighed and took off his gear before heading to where Rachel was. "I can't believe I'm doing this shit..." He walked in and sat beside her. "Sorry I'm late Rach, football photo took some time." Rachel looked at him with wide eyes. He could see her cheeks were still a little wet, he figured she'd been crying about Finn. "Noah..." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Once they were back in the choir room Puck couldn't help but laugh to himself every time Rachel angrily addressed Finn. She told everyone she'd gotten them a role in a commercial Puck was there when it happened. Turns out Rachel was a very convincing cryer, Puck was impressed. The commercial was a success but of course something bad had to happen, Schue went and opened up a mattress. According to Sue, Will couldn't go with them to sectionals. "This is all my fault Noah, I'm the one who got us the job." Puck shook his head and rolled his eyes. "This is not your fault, we didn't get paid. We would've sent the mattresses right back, but Mr. Schue had to go and open one. Why the hell was he sleeping here In the first place? Don't blame yourself, we're still gonna go to sectionals and we're gonna win right?" Rachel smiled and nodded. "Right, what could go wrong?"

* * *

**We all know what could go wrong, right? :) I love writing Puckleberry as besties (and soon to be lovers haha) please review :)**


	3. Secret's Out & Aftermath

**I realized I wrote regionals instead of sectionals in the last chapter so I went back and fixed that. This chapter is way different than what actually happened in the show but it's still the basic storyline. Just my way ;) enjoy**

* * *

Jacob Ben Israel smirked to himself as he uploaded his latest story to the internet. "This is what you get for bullying me Puckerman." He revealed to the entire school that Puck was the real father of Quinn's baby. Nobody told him, he figured it out on his own and decided to use the info as payback. When Puck and Rachel walked into school the next morning he noticed people whispering and looking at him. "Uh Rach, is everyone looking at me or am I just crazy?" She was just about to answer him when Finn ran towards them and tackled Pick to the ground. He started punching Puck while he struggled to get away. "Dude, what the hell! Come on get off!" Finn wouldn't let up and Rachel was trying to help, but Puck kept pushing her back with his foot. He didn't want her to get hurt accidentally. "How could you do this to me?!" Finn yelled once Mike and Matt pulled him off of Puck. "Do what man? What did I do!?" Quinn was next to Rachel in tears, so Puck realized what Finn must've been talking about. "Oh...look man I was going to tell you but.." Finn tried to lunge for him again but he was pulled back. "But nothing! Some best friend you are, I'm done with you! I'm done with all of you!" He pulled away from Mike and Matt before storming down the hall.

Rachel sighed and took Puck to the nurse after she tried to comfort Quinn. "So, apparently Jacob was the one who told everyone with his stupid blog. God Noah look at your face, it's a good thing he didn't break your nose." She wiped up some blood with a damp towel. "Jacob is so dead, he's lucky I don't have time today. First I have to go talk to Quinn, and then we have sectionals." He winced when she wiped up some more blood and placed a bandage on his face. "I'll go talk to Finn, maybe I can convince him not to miss sectionals." She finished cleaning him up. "Thanks Rach, I messed up really bad huh?" She walked with him to find Quinn. "You did something stupid Noah, you didn't make the best decisions but I know you're sorry and I know you want to do the right thing. It'll take Finn some time but I'm sure he'll forgive you one day. Look there's Quinn go talk to her, I'll go find Finn and meet you by the bus." He nodded and watched her go.

Rachel found Finn in the locker room talking to himself. "Um Finn..hey, can I talk to you?" Finn sighed and looked at her. "Let me guess, you're here to defend that lying bastard?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down. "Finn, I know that Noah and Quinn lied to you but Noah wanted to tell you from the beginning. I can't speak for him but I know this, you were falling asleep in class. Stressing about how everything was going to change for you, but now you're free." Finn thought for a moment. "I guess you're right...but I was already attached to her Rach...and the girl I thought loved me betrayed me with my best friend. How could they do that to me?" Rachel frowned and hugged him. "I'm sorry Finn, and please don't get mad at me..but to be honest..you haven't been that faithful to her either." Finn raised an eyebrow and backed away from her. What the hell are you talking about Rachel?" She sighed and folded her arms. "You made out with me in the auditorium, you took me out on a date and kissed me again. You came over to my house and I know you were expecting something to happen, until I walked out and scared you with my bad makeover from Kurt." Finn frowned realizing she was right. "I know it's a little different because she actually slept with someone else, but if I asked you to sleep with me that night would you have told me no?" Finn thought for a minute and shook his head. "I probably...would have done it...but I would've regretted it later. I guess you're right Rachel, I should go talk to them right?" She smiled and nodded. "He's you should, come on." She held his hand. "I'm not getting back together with her, and in don't think Puck and I are going to be friends for a while." He followed her out to the the hall where Puck and Quinn were, he passed Puck and went to talk to Quinn first. Rachel stayed by Puck and asked him how things went with Quinn. "Well she said she's giving her up, but I actually think that's a good thing. She deserves to have parents that can actually give her what she needs right?" Rachel rubbed his arm and nodded. "But is that what you want Noah?" He sighed and nodded. "I mean I love her already but I'm only sixteen. I'm still in high school, I don't have a high paying job, and taking care of a baby is full time work. I think it's for the best, but I still want to know her." Rachel nodded as she listened to him. Finn walked over to Puck and Rachel walked away from them so they could talk.

"Why'd you do it Puck? I mean...we're best friends, I know we fight and stuff but I never thought you'd screw me over like this.." Puck frowned and hung his head. "I didn't plan on it believe me. You and I had got into that fight about you joining glee, and then Santana took me to a party. I got so fuckin' wasted at that thing man. One minute I'm making out with Santana, next thing I know I'm waking up naked while Quinn is sobbing hysterically. I started to immediately freak out because I thought I hurt her or something, but then I realized we both just got so wasted we ended up in bed together." Finn frowned while listening to Puck talk. "I felt horrible man, first of all because she was my best buds girl. And secondly because she was a virgin and I know she was waiting, she deserved to have a special first time, all girls do. Not one she could barely remember.." Puck sighed and looked at him. "She loves you dude, and she wanted you to be the father because let's face it I was a fucking jackass. All I did was sleep around and act like an asshole, nobody would want me to father their kid. But you? Dude you're a kind hearted guy, sure you don't always make the best choices, but you would've been better than I was. That's why I agreed not to tell you. I'm sorry about all of this Finn, I should've told you right after it happened." Rachel frowned while she listened to their conversation next to Quinn who was a sobbing mess.

Finn sighed and stood up from his spot on the floor. "I understand...it's gonna take me a while to get over this Puck. So we won't be hanging out anytime soon, I already talked to Quinn. I can't be with her anymore right now either." He glanced over at her. "Now...come on we have a competition to get to."

Sectionals started of rocky, the other teams had stolen their setlist because of Sue so they had to come up with new songs last minute. Their turn was coming up and he waited for Rachel to start singing. She started walking from the back of the room while singing her song with so much passion in her voice. Puck couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked so beautiful. He didn't know what was suddenly different, sure he's thought about Rachel in a sexual manner plenty of times. Even before they were friends, she wore some really short skirts and he has a thing for legs, he couldn't help it. But this was different, his chest felt tight and he was blushing like an idiot. When she took her position next to him for the group number she looked at him. "Noah are you ok?" She asked and went to touch his face but he backed away. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." They got through the next song and went back stage. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water in his face trying to clear his mind. "What the hell Puckerman...?" He didn't know what was up. All he could think about was Rachel, her smile, her kiss, her voice. The way she called him Noah. "Holy shit...I'm in love with Rachel Berry..."

After winning sectionals and taking the trophy back to school to show Mr. Schue, Puck went home to think. All he could think about was Rachel, all he could dream about was Rachel. He sighed. "I can't deal with this right now..." Over the weekend he helped Quinn move out of Finn's house and into her sisters. Quinn's sister was much nicer than her parents, she actually wanted Quinn there. Plus she had kids so she knew how all that stuff worked so Puck was happy about that. Quinn told him she'd talk to him later about adoption stuff, so he left and went back home.

School was not pleasant for Puck the next few weeks, Finn and Rachel were dating but he could tell Finn wasn't all in it. Quinn was still upset about Finn, and ever since Rachel started hanging around Finn she stopped hanging around him. He watched Santana and Brittany hang all over Finn after his performance while a jealous Rachel watched. "Well this can't end well." He mumbled to himself. He asked Quinn if she needed anything from the store or something so he could get it on his way home. The next day was slightly better for him, he ran into Rachel in the hallway and she was crying. "Rach? You ok what's wrong?" He frowned and gave her a tissue. "Finn..broke up with me..t-to date Santana and Brittany..." She sniffled and looked up at him with sad eyes. He frowned. "Damn...hey I know what'll make you feel better." She walked with him to their usual make out spot. They were only friends, but they both had to admit their make out sessions were hot. They did it quite often, and for some reason whenever Rachel was upset it seemed to make her feel better.

He laid her down on a blanket and started off slow, gently kissing her cheeks and making her laugh. He laughed as well when she touched his face and he kissed her fingers. He pressed his lips against hers and she smiled. Something about this was different than all the other times they've kissed. It slowly got more and more heated, their noses brushed against each other, their tongues clashed. She pulled at his shirt until it was off, that wasn't uncommon for them she always did that. What happened next was different, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he got caught up in the moment. He pressed the growing bulge in his pants right against her center and she moaned. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, she held onto him tightly. They continued to kiss passionately and roughly, she even bit his lip a few times which he didn't mind. They ground their hips against each other quickly while they kissed, she dug her nails into his back and gasped pulling away. "Oh god...oh..oh god...oh...NOAH!" She half moaned half screamed and he realized what just happened. They were both panting like crazy and she stared up at him. "Noah..did we just..." He was still a little shocked. "Holy shit...Rach I'm..jeez..I" she handed him his shirt with a smile. "It's ok Noah, it's not like you took my virginity or anything." He helped her up and put his shirt back on. "Plus you did make me feel better, now I'm going to walk into the choir room and tell Finn off the best way I know how. You're the best friend a girl could ask for Noah." She kissed his cheek before leaving and Puck smiled. "Yeah friend...for now anyway." He chuckled to himself before leaving as well.

* * *

**I hope I caught all the typos this time, please review :)**


	4. A Wild Jesse Appears

Finn started talking to Puck again, but it was mostly just to rant about Rachel having a boyfriend. Puck didn't really know who this Jesse guy was, but as long as Rachel was happy he was ok with it. He wanted to tell Finn it was his own fault Rachel was with the guy. That if he wasn't such a horny bastard he might actually be with Rachel right now. But he kept his mouth shut, the last thing he needed was another fight with Finn. When they walked into the choir room Mr. Schue told them to have a seat. "So it has come to my attention that you guys have been treating the girls very poorly lately." He said and Puck looked around at the rest of the guys. He went onto explain that they'd be singing Madonna that week, Puck didn't really get how her music translated to show choir. So Rachel showed him exactly how, along with the other girls. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, now he was jealous of the Jesse guy too.

He didn't really know what was going on with Rachel lately, now that she had a boyfriend they didn't hang out as much. "I'm sorry Noah, but I don't think Jesse would be comfortable with me spending alone time with you. You understand right?" He tried to pretend that his feelings weren't hurt. "Yeah sure, it's cool." He walked away from her and headed for his locker. Nearby he noticed Santana offering to take Finn's virginity. He chuckled to himself and walked away. "Now that's an odd situation right there."

A few days later he was sitting in the choir room next to Quinn while she explained the adoption stuff to him. He zoned out a little bit and decided to listen in on Finn and Rachel's conversation. Rachel told Finn she slept with Jesse, Finn believed her but Puck could tell she was lying. He could read her that way, and he could also read Finn. That's why when he told her he didn't sleep with Santana Puck knew he was lying. Plus he knew Finn would call him later to brag about it. Mr. Schue walked in with Jesse St. James and Finn was the first to complain. Mr. Schue quieted them down and explained why Jesse was there. Puck rolled his eyes, now he'd have to deal with even more of Finn's complaining and Rachel being all mushy with her boyfriend.

Jesse turned out to be the guy version of Rachel pretty much, even Puck could see they were perfect for each other much to his dismay. Puck watched them skate around April's skating rink while he sat on the side with Quinn. She watched his face while he watched Rachel and Jesse. "You like her don't you?" Puck huffed and didn't look at her. "Who Rachel? No way!" He lied and Quinn laughed. "You're so obvious Puck, why don't you tell her?" He sighed and sat down beside her. "Because she's happy with Jesse, and I don't want to ruin that over my conflicted feelings for her." Quinn frowned. "She could be happy with you too you know? You're not the same guy who knocked me up. You've changed for the better, she could be happy with you too."

He leaned back against the table. "Yeah or she could reject me and our friendship will be ruined."

After that whole auditorium thing was dealt with there was a new problem. Someone created a list based on glee club members hotness and reputation. Rachel saw it and immediately blamed Puck in the heat of the moment. "You're still mad I wouldn't put out for you!" He stared at her in disbelief while everyone else started in on him. Mr. Schue quieted them down and told them he was going to get to the bottom of it. Later that afternoon Rachel called Puck and asked him to come over. "Well this was unexpected." He said once she let him inside. "Yes well I need your help with something." She started to explain her music video idea while he tried on her Phantom mask. "Noah pay attention." He sighed and walked over to her bed. "Do you really think I wrote that list?" She walked over and sat beside him. "Well, it does seem like something you would do. But I know you'd never embarrass me like that, not anymore anyway. I'm sorry for earlier." He smiled and stared into her eyes, she stared back while he started to lean in. Their lips nearly touched when she stopped him. "Noah, although I'm very turned on by your bad boy image.." He smirked and licked his lips causing her to shudder. "Remember I'm with Jesse.." Puck sighed and backed away. "Right...well, I guess we better get started in this project then." She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Noah."

Rachel presented the video to the class and Puck smirked watching himself on screen. But when he saw Jesse appear his smirk turned into a look of confusion. "What the..." He noticed both Finn and Jesse weren't too pleased either, especially when Finn showed up on screen as well. Puck sighed and watched Rachel walk back to the front, Finn yelled. "This is bull crap!" Mr. Schue told him to calm down, Jesse just sat there. Puck stood up and walked out of the room not really in the mood for drama. Jesse was next to go followed by everyone else but Rachel. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about what happened. His phone started to ring, it was Rachel. "Hello..?" He could hear her crying over the phone. "Rach what's wrong? Are you ok?" He sat up quickly, preparing to go to her. "You're the only one who answered when I called..I messed up Noah I'm so sorry...now Jesse won't even talk to me. He left early for spring break with his friends." Puck frowned and laid back down. "Rachel it's ok, you didn't cheat on him or anything. The guy changed districts for you, he'll get over it don't worry. I know I already am." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Noah."

Today was not Pucks day, his mom made him go to the dermatologist to get something checked out on his head. In the process they had to shave his Mohawk completely off to get a better look. Everybody stared at him while he walked through the halls and in the choir room. He just shrugged it off, it was just hair. Jacob tried to intimidate him in the hallway along with some other nerds. "Well damn I thought nerds were supposed to be smart." He lifted Jacob up by his collar and slammed him against the lockers. "Now listen Jewfro, just because I shaved the 'hawk that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. I'm not freakin' Samson, my strength doesn't come from my hair it comes from my arms." He threw him at the other nerds who thought they were tough. "Now get the fuck out of here before I save all your heads and make you eat the hair!" They all ran away, one even wet his pants. "Yep I still got it."

When Rachel suddenly lost her voice Finn went with her to the doctor which made Puck angry. But what made him even angrier was watching Finn sing Jesse's girl to her while she sat there not knowing what to do. Puck forgot his anger when he saw the weirdness that was Kurt and Brittany. "The fuck..?" That was pretty much over before it started. Puck found out what Finn did to get Rachel to stop worrying about getting her tonsils out. Although his intentions were good, it was still pretty messed up to take her where he took her. He had to make sure she was ok. "I'm fine Noah thanks for asking. By the way I was wondering If you'd be my partner for the group number today. You know, since Jesse isn't here." Puck chuckled and walked with her to the choir room. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Was it a good chapter? I hope I caught all the typos this time. Please Review :)**


	5. Vocal Adrenaline Sucks

**I mixed up the order of events a little bit but whatever it's my story lol, enjoy :)**

* * *

Jesse was back and he made up with Rachel, Puck was just glad she wasn't moping anymore. Right now everyone was worried about this Bryan Ryan guy shutting down the glee club. They were sure Mr. Schue would figure something out, he always did. He ran into Rachel in the hallway a few days later, she looked distraught. "Rach hey, slow down." He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Rachel frowned and looked down. "I heard my mothers voice Noah, for the first time in my life I heard it...it was so beautiful." She started to cry into his chest so he rubbed her back and walked her towards the parking lot. "Come on, you can tell me all about it while I drive you home."

Mr. Schue saved the glee club and Puck got Rachel to cheer up, so it was a pretty good week. A few days later he was sitting in the choir room talking to Artie when Rachel rushed in. She explained how she did some digging and found out Vocal Adrenaline were doing Gaga. All the girls and Kurt started freaking out, Puck was confused. He assumed Gaga was a dude, but Kurt quickly corrected him. Mr. Schue decided they were going to do Gaga too much to the guys dismay. Finn got them out of it though, he let the guys do kiss and the girls continued to do Gaga.

The next day all the girls and Kurt came in wearing their Gaga costumes, Puck looked around. "Wait where's Rachel?" Quinn and Mercedes explained that Rachel got some heavy news yesterday. "Ok y'all ready? Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline? She's Rachel's mom." Mercedes explained. "Wait, are you serious?" Mr. Schue asked in shock. "That's it, we're screwed. Rachel's gonna jump ship to Vocal Adrenaline." Puck said just as Rachel was walking in. "Never, I'm going to need therapy for a while though." Then she went on to explain why her costume sucked. Mr. Schue tried to lighten the mood by letting the girls preform, it seemed to work for the time being.

Rachel came to school the next day in a new costume that made Puck drool a little. If he wasn't so good at controlling himself he'd have a major problem. She explained that her mom made it for her. Puck was glad she was happy about finding her mother, he didn't get to talk to her about it yet. The guys had to preform their number, it was a hit with the ladies which put smirks on most of the guys faces.

Puck had been in the auditorium after school because he knew Rachel always practiced there before going home. He usually snuck in and hid while she sang so he could listen to her. This time was different, Shelby showed up and explained to Rachel why she couldn't be her mom. He could see the hurt in Rachel's eyes, and the way she pretended to agree with Shelby so she wouldn't feel as bad. Puck rolled his eyes and continued to listen, they started to sing a Gaga song he assumed. The lyrics were kind of weird for a mother and daughter to sing Puck thought while he watched. When it was over and Shelby walked away, that's when Rachel let herself cry. Puck made himself known and went up to her. "Rach..? You Ok?" He asked softly and she wiped her eyes quickly. "I'm fine..what are you doing here Noah?" He shrugged. "Just hanging out, listing to you sing and stuff." She sighed and hugged him. "Well I'm glad you're here because I needed a hug." He smirked and held her for as long as she needed. "Anytime Rach."

A week later just a few days before regionals, they were called into the auditorium by Vocal Adrenaline. "What the hell are you jerks doing in our auditorium and why are you up there with them Jesse?" Finn asked with an annoyed tone while glancing at Rachel. "We're here to show you what your pathetic team is up against." One of the girls answered before they broke out into a rendition of "Another One Bites the Dust." The whole situation just left everyone a little depressed especially Rachel. Puck tried to make her feel better but she just told him to shut it.

Rachel couldn't believe Jesse would just leave her like that. So when she got a text from him telling her to meet him outside, she went eagerly. When she got closer to him however, the rest of Vocal Adrenaline stepped out of their hiding places and pelted her with eggs. Rachel covered her face in fear of it getting hit, and then she slowly looked up at Jesse. He was holding an egg as well and his team mates were urging him to throw it at her. "Do it. Break it like you broke my heart.." She told him when he moved closer. He frowned and lifted his hand while looking into her eyes. "I loved you..." He brought his hand down and cracked the egg on her forehead. Then he walked away with the rest of his team while Rachel stood there and cried.

When Puck and Finn found out about it from Rachel they were pissed. Revenge was the only reasonable option in their minds. So they snuck over to Carmel later that night and slashed all the tires on their range rovers. The next morning they were immediately pulled into Figgin's office where Mr. Schue and Shelby were waiting. After they were yelled at by each of the adults Shelby said she wouldn't press charges. "You guys are gonna pay for those tires, I can't believe you'd do this over some stupid toilet paper." Mr. Schue told them angrily and that's when Puck decided to speak up. "This wasn't about some stupid prank Mr. Schue, this is about sticking up for my friend." Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow and urged Puck to explain. "About ten members from Vocal Adrenaline came over here yesterday. St. Jackass tricked Rachel into coming outside and then they all provided to pelt the crap out of her with eggs. So basically she got bruised, dumped, and traumatized all in the same day. You know because she's vegan, and because eggs are really hard. But I'm sorry Ms. Corcoran, I didn't know some stupid tires were more important to you than your own daughter." He rolled his eyes and stood up. "We'll take care of the tires don't lose sleep over it." Finn added angrily before following Puck out, leaving the three shocked adults behind.

To make Rachel feel better and to get back at Vocal Adrenaline all at the same time, they preformed a funk number. It was the one thing they sucked at so the New Directions had the edge over them. Rachel thanked the guys for sticking up for her after what happened, and when she walked out to the parking lot Shelby was waiting for her. "Hello Rachel..." She said softly and Rachel looked down not meeting Shelby's eyes. "Hey..." Shelby sighed and inched closer. "I heard what happened Rachel I'm so sorry for what my students did to you..I promise you they're being punished." Rachel looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Why does it even matter to you? I'm sure they do stuff like this to their competition all the time. You don't want me remember? So you don't have to worry about me or see if I'm Ok..." She tried to wipe her eyes and head for her car but Shelby stopped her. "I was wrong to say that Rachel I'm sorry, it doesn't matter how old you are. You're still that little girl I carried for nine months, I sang to you and talked to you all the time. I loved you and I still do, I was stupid to let you go again. I'm so so sorry." She was near tears herself and Rachel knew she meant what she said. She hugged her and it felt more warm than the hug they shared a few days ago. "Thank you for coming back.." She whispered and Shelby smiled. "I'm glad I did."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, I hope I got all the typos, and i hope I get reviews lol thanks**


	6. Well Damn

Puck took Quinn to her final doctors appointment before the baby arrived. "So did you tell Rachel you're in love with her yet?" Quinn asked once the appointment was over and Puck sighed. "No I didn't but I want to, it's just that she's still really upset about the whole Jesse thing. Plus what if she doesn't feel the same way? Then things would be awkward between us and I don't want to ruin our friendship." Quinn rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "What the hell Quinn!" Puck winced when she smacked him again. "I can't believe you Puck, since when are you so afraid? I know Rachel would love to have you for a boyfriend so you need to man up and ask her out already!" Puck eyes grew wide and he nodded quickly. "Ok ok chill out."

The next day Puck walked into McKinley with the intention of telling Rachel how he felt. He was going to do it after talking to Quinn, but Mr. Schue wanted them all to meet at his place for pizza which just led to everyone feeling depressed. He put his bag in his locker and went to find Rachel, he turned the corner and saw her on the stairs. She was talking to Finn and Puck couldn't hear what they were saying, but he figured it wasn't good because Rachel looked upset. Puck assumed he was going to have to kick Finn's ass so he moved closer only to be greeted by the sight of Rachel pulling Finn into a kiss. "Oh..." He mumbled catching Rachel's attention and they stared at each other briefly before Puck quickly turned and walked away. Finn turned around to see what Rachel was looking at, but Puck was already gone.

After their regionals performance Rachel wanted to talk to Puck, but Quinn's water broke. Everyone including Finn went with her to the hospital leaving Rachel behind to watch Vocal Adrenaline preform. At the hospital Quinn gave birth to a healthy baby girl after hours of labor. "You sure you want to go through wit the adoption?" Quinn nodded while she held the tiny baby. "I love her so much already Puck...and that's why I have to give her up. I'm only sixteen years old and there's only so much I, or we for that matter can handle. She needs the best possible care, and this is the best thing for her." Puck nodded in agreement and had his time with the baby before the nurses took her to the nursery. Her new parents thanked them for everything, Puck really liked them. They kind of reminded him of Monica and Chandler from friends. After everything was settled Puck hung around the hospital with Quinn, he didn't really want to go back to the auditorium and watch Finn and Rachel hang all over each other.

"Thinking about Rachel?" Quinn asked him without even having to look up from her magazine. Puck pouted and let out a grunt in response, Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "Pick know you don't want to hurt Finn again but in this situation you're only hurting yourself." Puck hung his head and sighed sadly. "She wouldn't want me anyway, she likes guys like Finn...I'm going to get us some food ok? You gotta be hungry after pushing a living being out of you." He chuckled and walked out before Quinn could say anything.

They lost regionals but thanks to Sue they got to keep the club, over the summer Finn and Rachel started dating officially. Quite often Puck was dragged along on their dates, both Finn and Rachel thought he should get out because he seemed depressed. They didn't realize that making him tag along only mad him agitated and sad. Seeing them together all the time made him feel like he was constantly being punched in the gut. He realized he'd have to get over it or he'd never be happy. A few weeks after school started Puck saw an opportunity to make Finn look bad. Finn and Rachel got into a fight which resulted in Rachel coming to school dress like Britney Spears. "Damn Rachel you look sexy as hell." He smirked and Rachel giggled. "Thanks Noah, Finn doesn't seem to think so..." She frowned and Puck sighed. "It's not that he doesn't think so Rach, he just doesn't like other guys drooling over you." He hated making Finn look good to her but he also hated seeing her upset. "Really? I guess I can understand that..I'll go talk to him." She walked off and Puck stared at her ass the entire time.

After months of dating Rachel finally found out that Finn slept with Santana, because Santana had to be a birch and tell her. It didn't help matters when Finn let Santana flirt with him in the hallway. Puck saw the whole thing and decided he needed to make Rachel feel better. "He should've told you when you told him about Jesse it's ok to be upset." She nodded and cried against his shoulder while they ate ice cream and watched funny girl. "You're a really food friend Noah thanks for this. I just don't know what to do, it's not like he cheated on me but he lied to me..." Puck frowned and rubbed her back. "Do what you feel is best."

Rachel brought it up again in the green room while they waited to preform and Finn yelled at her, Santana had to throw in her two cents too. "No one tells you anything because you're a blabber mouth and we all just pretend to like you!" Puck stood up. "Ok shut the fuck up Santana because I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. Talk to Rachel like that again I fucking dare you!" He glared at her before turning his attention to the rest of the room. "I'm sick and tired of the way you fucking idiots treat Rachel, who the fuck cares if she talks a lot or wants a lot of solos! That's who she is you stupid idiots, she works hard at what she does and all you idiots do is complain. And Finn stop wining like a little bitch, fact is when Rachel told you she didn't really sleep with Jesse you should've told her about Santana end of story. Be a fucking man and stop acting like a baby, she's not upset because you're not a virgin! She's upset because you slept with the girl that's been treating her like crap since freshman year, and you never defend her when she does. She's upset because you're a damn liar as well!" Everyone just stared in shock except Lauren Zizes who watched in amazement as if it were a movie. Rachel was in awe of Puck, she had this look in her eye like she wanted to rip off his clothes and take him right there. Quinn was trying not to laugh while Puck told Finn and Santana off, it was amazing.

As soon as their performance was over Finn apologized to Rachel. "Thank you Finn but after everything I need time to think." Finn was confused. "But Rachel.." She sighed and walked away not really knowing what to do, but breaking up with him is the thought that kept crossing her mind. Puck felt awesome after getting all that off his chest, he walked to his truck and got in. He looked to his right and nearly screamed in surprise when he saw Rachel sitting there. "Whoa Rach hey, what are you doing here?" She giggled. "You need to learn to lock your doors Noah...you know I really wanted to thank you for earlier." He smiled and shrugged. "It needed to be said Rach." She nodded and looked at him with pure adoration in her eyes. "You know...my dad's aren't home..they'll be gone all weekend.."

* * *

**Looks like Puck's about to get thanked in the best way lol or maybe he isn't I don't know this is Rachel we're talking about lol. Hopefully I got all the typos (I hate typos) and please review :)**


	7. Not a Chapter

New chapters are coming soon guys I promise, I've just been really busy and didn't have the time. So as an apology for taking so long I'll take some requests form you guys and put them in the story (as long as it doesn't deter from where the story is headed lol) hopefully I'll have a new chapter up by next week sometime. And thanks so much to all of you who are favoriting this story, I'd appreciate some reviews though haha thanks again y'all :)


	8. Heated

Once Puck got Rachel to her house she invited him inside, he followed her upstairs wondering what was going on with her. "Please sit Noah.." She disappeared into her bathroom while he sat down on her bed. "Been a while since I been in here." He mumbled to himself while taking off his jacket. Rachel walked back into the room wearing nothing but her underwear, Puck's eyes nearly shot out of his head. "Holy crap Rach...I wasn't expecting this but I'm enjoying the view." He smirked and she laughed blushing a little bit. "Well I wanted to thank you for what you did for me today.." Puck stood up and walked over to her, but instead of kissing her he just gave her a hug. Rachel was confused but she didn't say anything. "You don't have to do anything to thank me Rach, you're my best friend remember? I'd do anything for you and they were treating you like crap, like you didn't deserve to be upset." Rachel sniffled and held onto him while she cried for the first time since she found out about Finn and Santana. Puck just held her and rubbed her back not really focusing on her being in her underwear. "He's an idiot Rach, if you were my girl I'd never treat you like that.." Rachel sniffled and looked up at him with shock in her eyes. "Wait, Noah do you like me?"

Puck sputtered and let her go before he backed away. "Uh I well um..." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "How long Noah?" He sighed and sat down on her bed trying to avoid her gaze. "I liked you all my life, even when I was being jerk to you with the whole slushy thing I still kinda liked you. I've been in love with you ever since that moment in the janitors closet..." He looked up at her slowly and she frowned before walking over to him and touching his face. "Oh Noah...that long?" She kissed the top of his head and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry I should've told you sooner, I just wanted you to be happy and you wanted Hudson." She sighed and sat down beside him. "I'm the one who should be sorry Noah, all I did was talk about how much I liked Finn. You had to be miserable, like I was while Finn was with Quinn.." Puck chuckled a little bit and rubbed her knee. "Rach it's fine, I should've just said something. You know now though so what do we do about it?"

Rachel just stared at him for a bit before lunging at him attaching her lips to his. His eyes widened because she caught him off guard, but when she started grinding against him and pulling at his shirt he really got into it. She got his shirt off and started working on his pants while he unhooked her bra. She pushed him down onto the bed and yanked his pants down, he had been going commando so his cock immediately sprung free. Rachel stared at it and Puck sat up a little bit to see if she was ok. "Noah...wow..." She held it in her hand and rubbed it a little bit, Puck moaned and watched her. She slowly put him in her mouth and he watched while she kept going, he thought she'd gag or something but she didn't. "Holy shit Rach...fuck..." She swallowed around his cock and massaged his balls. Puck gripped her sheets tightly, he never had a blow job this intense before. It felt amazing and he cursed when he felt his balls start to twitch already. He tried to warn her before it happened. "B-Babe I'm gonna...oh fuck!" He shot up a little and groaned loudly while he came. He thought she'd let go but she swallowed it all and pulled away while giving his cock a few more strokes. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, he laid there panting just staring at her with a dopey grin on his face.

Rachel giggled and crawled up next to him. "No gag reflex." He groaned at her words and kissed her passionately before pressing her down against the mattress. "Your turn babe, and I really hope Finn has been nowhere near you while naked." She shook her head and laughed. "You're the first Noah." He smirked and kissed down her body. "Damn right im the first and hopefully I'll be the only one." She blushed and opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't form a coherent sentence once his mouth was on her body. He kissed all the way down until he reached her pussy, gently he slid in one finger and then another. She moaned and slid her fingers through his Mohawk. "Oh Noah that feels...ah!" She arched her back a little when he started to suck on her clit and move his tongue around it while moving his fingers. She gripped the sheets with one hand and his Mohawk with the other. "Mm...Noah...oh god..." She panted and tried her best to move with him, he moved his fingers and wrapped his arms around her legs when he felt her start to tighten around his tongue.

"Noah..I...NOAH!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her in waves. "Oh goooddd..." She moaned and collapsed against the pillows. He smirked and laid down beside her, he gently rubbed her waist and kissed her a few times. "Noah..that was amazing...even better than the last time you gave me an orgasm, remember that?" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How could I forget? You came just by grinding against me, I wouldn't mind showing you what else I can do." She smiled and kissed his chest a few times before snuggling against him, he pulled her blankets around them. "Once I break up with Finn officially you can Noah..um can you go with me when I do it?" He wrapped his arms around her and nodded. "Sure Rach..and once that's over with I'm going to take you out on a real date." Rachel giggled and snuggled closer. "What? Noah Puckerman on an actual date? Am I dreaming?" She teased and he laughed. "Hey I can be romantic when I actually care about the girl, and I definitely care about you." Rachel blushed and leaned up to kiss him.

The next day Rachel nervously waited by Finn's locker, Puck stood nearby out of sight just incase he had to intervene. Finn walked up and he smiled when he saw Rachel, he leaned against his locker when he got closer. "Rach hey, I thought you were mad at me I didn't expect to see you."

Rachel sighed and folded her arms before looking up at him. "Well Finn that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think it would be best if we ended our relationship officially.." Finn frowned and dropped his bag. "What? Why?! Is this because of that stupid fight?" He caught a glimpse of Puck standing behind some lockers and he clenched his fists. "Oh, that's why." He kicked his bag and charged at Puck while Rachel screamed. "Finn don't!"

Finn grabbed Puck's shirt and pulled him closer. "I should've known you were the reason, you just can't stay away from my girlfriends can you!?" Puck tried to calm him down before a fight broke out. "Dude you really need to chill, I know you're upset but-" Finn shook him a little. "But nothing! You're a traitor Puck!" He pulled his fist back to hit Puck but Rachel jumped in the way at the last second. Puck pulled her out of the way as quickly as he could and took the hit. Rachel watched in horror as Puck fell to the ground. "Noah!"

* * *

**Hopefully Puck's ok right? Sorry it took me so long guys and sorry I kinda suck at smut lol but hopefully you all enjoyed :) **


	9. Everything's Fine

Puck sat up and rubbed his jaw a few times before looking at Rachel who was glaring at Finn. She was so angry she slapped him in the face hard. "You are so immature Finn Hudson, and that on top of a long list of other reasons is why I'm breaking up with you!" Finn held his face in shock and looked at her. "You never take responsibility for your actions, when people make fun of me you never defend me. Especially if it's Santana, oh and I'm not upset that you slept with her. Even though she's the one person who bullies me more than anybody else. I'm upset that you lied to me about it, I told you the truth about Jesse and you continued to lie! When we were in the green room before our competition yesterday you let everyone attack me and Noah defended me. He always defends me because he's my best friend and he cares about me, and even if I am in love with him it's none of your damn business! We're over Finn forever, and you have no right to be mad at Noah for something that's your own fault." He grabbed Pucks hand and stormed away from Finn pulling Puck behind her.

"Whoa babe you sure told him, that was awesome." He smirked and pulled her against his chest to try and calm her down a little. "I've just had it Noah, I never should've dated him in the first place but now I know better. I wish you would've told me how you felt sooner." He sighed and rubbed her back. "Yeah well, I knew how much you wanted Finn and I didn't want to get in the way. I knew I'd get my chance and I wanted you to trust me as a friend first before I could be your boyfriend. I wanted you to know I'd always protect you and be there for you. That I'm different than the slushy throwing jock I used to be." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Noah."

Finn avoided Puck all day, he didn't want to admit it but he kind of felt bad for punching Puck. He knew what Rachel said was true. Sure he loved her but he was hardly a good boyfriend to her, if he was she'd still be with now. Puck walked over to him in the locker room and sat beside him on the bench. "Dude look, we used to be best friends, we grew up together and you know I've always got your back. I'm sorry about what happened last year with Quinn, honestly I don't even remember that and if I was sober it never would've happened. But Rachel? Dude I was in love with her before you even decided to date her. Remember I was her boyfriend before you, I wanted her to be happy and she wanted you. I didn't want to get in the way of that and if she wouldn't have come to me beforehand I would've waited to ask her out. We can't spend our time being mad at each other over this dude come on. Besides I see the way you look at Quinn when you think no one else is looking." He smirked and Finn's face turned bright red. "Yeah but she's with Sam and I don't want to ruin that..." Puck patted his back. "You need some time to be single, go have some fun, have some sex for the first time in a year." He laughed. "And when Sam and Quinn break up you'll be there to win her back." Finn thought about it and smiled. "Thanks Puck, sorry about your face." He shrugged. "I kinda deserved it."

Puck told Rachel about his talk with Finn while she was washing his hair for him in his bathroom. "Well I'm glad he won't be all angry and moody like he was after the whole Quinn thing. Tilt your head back Noah." He did as he was told and she rinsed his hair for him. "I like it when you wash my hair babe." He smirked and she giggled. "Oh hush Noah." She blushed. "No seriously babe, I love it, its way better than when my mom does it" She laughed and leaned down to peck his lips a few times. "I know you're not ready for actual sex, so how about we watch a movie and make out a little instead?" He asked while she handed him a towel. "I'd like that Noah." They spent the evening together watching Funny Girl and Rachel was surprised when he started singing with her. "What? My mom's been watching this movie since I was a baby, of course I know the words." He laughed and she smiled kissing him again.

When they walked into the choir room the next day they were met with glares. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Puck asked when he sat down. "We don't approve of cheaters." Kurt sneered and Mercedes nodded. "You guys are so stupid." Quinn rolled her eyes and went to sit by Puck and Rachel followed by Sam, Santana, and Brittany. "What are you doing sitting by them?" Tina asked slightly bitter about Finchel breaking up. Finn walked in and sat right next to Puck they bumped fists and started to talk about video games. Rachel and Quinn giggled when everybody started to freak out. "They need to mind their own business, they weren't mean to me when they found out about the baby. Sorry Rachel." Quinn patted her shoulder and Rachel shrugged. "It's ok, I'm with noah, and Finn's fine so I'm fine." They smiled and continued to laugh about how everyone was freaking out.

Rachel had just finished speaking with Quinn about something when Finn walked up to her. "What was that about?" He asked and she just shook her head. "Nothing important, what do you need Finn?" He sighed and looked around lowering his voice. "I think I'm in love with Quinn, but she's with Sam and life just sucks because of that." He frowned and Rachel felt bad for him, Puck had been nearby and he patted Finn on the back. "Hey dude, how about you come home with me and Rach tonight. We'll figure something out, but don't try to steal her away ok? Don't do something stupid either." Finn nodded and headed to practice with Puck after waiting while Puck kissed Rachel and told her goodbye. "I'll see you after practice ok babe, love you." He smiled. "I love you too Noah."

* * *

**Up next, Finn tries to win Quinn back maybe lol. Please review**


End file.
